Bored? Twitter Is The Answer
by FlutieCutie
Summary: Mitchie has nothing to do all day, so she's Twittering a bit too much. At least, Shane thinks so. Smitchie. Really? This has no point...it's late, I need to go to bed.


**A/N: Hullo to anyone who actually reads this. Apparently I started this idea/drabble a few months ago while I was still in school...found it the other day, didn't remember where I wanted to take it at all. So here is me just messing around with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even Twitter, ever though I'm like obsessed with it.**

Mitchie logged into her Twitter account and scrolled through all the updates on the page. She didn't have class today, which seemed like a miracle, so she had decided to relax in her apartment as long as she could. This led to hours of web-surfing and twittering.

**caitlyngellar: **_ok, I have like 3 minutes to run across freaking campus to my music tech class...AHHH!! _**(1 hour ago from TwitterFon)**

Mitchie laughed at her best friend; she could picture Caitlyn running around in a frenzy with a bag full of books on her back, her laptop case over her shoulder, coffee of some sort in one hand, and her iPhone in the other.

She decided to type a response.

**mitchietorres: **_**caitlyngellar**__ Cait, only you would actually twitter that kind of thing =P_

"Oh my God, I am beyond bored," she sighed. Mitchie knew no one was in the apartment besides her cat, Boomie, but that didn't stop her from talking to the empty space. She was just so bored. The whole relaxation thing was only good for a little while until she went stir-crazy.

**mitchietorres: **_well, twitter, looks like it's just you and me. no class today. was relaxing at first but now I'm just bored. GAH._

She sat and stared at her MacBook's screen for a few more seconds before she got up and walked into the kitchen to get herself something to drink. Swinging open the fridge door, she zeroed in on her target: Dr. Pepper. She walked back to her futon and laptop while she opened the can, only managing to spill a tiny bit of the soda on the carpet. She noticed some new updates on Twitter.

**therealconnect3:** _score! we have the day off for the first time in awhile. looking forward to relaxing for a little bit. -SNJ_

**theshanegray: **_**mitchietorres **__how can mitchie torres be bored? you've got that oh-so-amazing cat to keep you company haha_

Mitchie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's tweet. He really was odd.

**mitchietorres: **_**theshanegray **__well I guess my only option IS the cat since my bf has the day off, too, but across the country_

**theshanegray: **_**mitchietorres **__I wouldn't be so sure about that, miss torres_

**mitchietorres: **_**theshanegray **__huh? you have me more confused than usual, gray_

**theshanegray: **_**mitchietorres **__oh haha, you're so funny. NOT. just go to your front door and look out the peephole_

**mitchietorres: **_**theshanegray **__uh why?_

**theshanegray: **_**mitchietorres **__just trust me and do it, mitch_

**mitchietorres: **_**theshanegray **__ugh fine but if I spill anymore of my dr. pepper on my carpet it's on YOUR head, popstar_

**theshanegray: **_**mitchietorres **__drama queen_

Mitchie groaned dramatically as she got up and made her way over to the front door of the apartment and did as she was told. She didn't see anything at first and was about to turn back when a head full of black, curly hair popped into view. She jumped, startled, before opening the door. "Shane!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Well, gee, Mitch, it's nice to see you, too."

She giggled and pulled him inside, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck. "Hey, babe, I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too," he whispered in her ear.

The two finally pulled apart and walked into the living room area and sat down on the futon. Mitchie curled up beside Shane and sighed contentedly. "You know I love you. But what are you doing in Boston? Better yet, at Berklee? I thought you were supposed to be in L.A."

"Well, the guys and I got a few days off. Jason is in Jersey visiting his family, and Nate and I decided to come out here to visit you and Cait. Hope that's alright," he answered.

Mitchie smiled up at him. "Of course it's alright," she said happily, "And I'm not bored anymore."

Shane let out a laugh and grinned. "Good. Now you won't overload Twitter all day."

She smacked him on the arm and stuck her tongue out at him. She then sat up and grabbed her laptop, pulling it onto her lap.

**mitchietorres: **_well, __**theshanegray **__decided to show up and surprise me. he says I was tweeting too much. so here I go again =)_

Shane saw what she had written and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, Lord, you're obsessed, Michelle Torres."

"Why, Shane Gray, yes," she said with a cheeky grin, "Yes, I am."

**A/N: Wow...yeah that wasn't structured at all. Completely flew on the seat of my pants for that one. Whatever, it's late and I'm allowed to not be smart right now. Have a great day, guys!**


End file.
